Wish
by bitt89
Summary: Theres just something about dramas, especially in the form of music! Follow Naruto and his friends through struggles of love. Very OC, you have been warned.I do not own the Characters, except a few OC's. The music used was Wish by Olivia Lufkin.
1. Wish 1

The note*

Hinata was on her way home. She had just finished her training with Kiba and Shino. She walked slowly towards the park. As a child she loved comming here, but not so much to play. This was the place where she first met the blond ninja that she'd been in love with for so long. Sitting there on her favorite swing she felt both nostalgic and disconsolate. She quickly wiped away the tears that began to form in her eyes, then she got up and continued to walk home. Hinata looked up at the sky, she didn't realize how late it was but she didn't care. The stars captivated her, she loved how they shimmered in the sky, it seemed as if they'd never fade away. In the end she felt distant, she felt that the stars were just too far out of her reach, she felt...insignificant.

"I'm home." Hinata called, but nobody greated her. It was as if she were talking to herself. Hinata had been very downhearted but it was as if no-one cared her father thinks of her as a failure, and Hinabi, her sister, is never home. Hinata went to the more distant part of her home. "Maybe Neji is home." The thought out tapped lightly on his door but there was no answer. Any other day Neji would always be there but since he and TenTen started seeing each other he hasn't been home alot. Hinata smiled as she walked back to the main house to her room. She plopped down on the bed and deeply sighed to herself. She was very happy for Neji...but she was lonely. 'Its too quiet in here' she thought. Hinata got off of her bed and went to turn on some music to help her cheer up a little. She played one her favorite songs, Wish by Olivia.

As she lay down the lyrics filled her mind as she sang to herself.

a twinkling calls out to the wind  
a smile makes the noise disapear  
the angel that lives before your very eyes whispers  
that everything is going to start now

can you feel it now?  
can you feel it now?  
it feels like being swallowed by the waves  
pulling on my heart  
pulling on my heart  
i stop breathing, i reach out my hand  
baby, this world is different than it was yesterday  
i can only see you  
baby, my wish on a wing  
tearing through the sky  
with a single overflowing word

a glance that follows along with the radiance  
even though i run on toward you, without confusion  
my heart is petrified, i let out a sigh  
its like im on a long journey

can you feel it now?  
can you feel it now?  
time cruely passes  
pulling on my heart  
pulling on my heart  
i set my thoughts free  
baby,in the future, we wont need promises  
just by you being there  
baby, my wish on a wing  
i set my voice into flight  
piercing through the trembling stars

do you feel me? do you feel me now?  
do you feel me? do you feel me now?  
do you feel me? do you feel me? do you feel?

Naruto walked home trainig late feeling tired and worn out when he heard someone singing. He heard it comming from the Hyuuga house so he decided to investigate. He crept up quietly to the open window and closed his eyes listening to the poetic lyrics and the beautiful voice that sang them. He was very curious to know who was singing so he peeked in through the window and saw hinata, singing into a hairbrush and dancing in a big mirror. He was shocked to see her performing to herself. Her voice was strong and beautiful she looked and sounded so different than she normally did. She acted so shy around him, but at that moment he saw her confidence. She captivated him, but her eyes looked so lonely to him. He wanted to watch her forever, this new Hinata. He never realized just how lovely she was until now, he was slowly falling in love with this bold and confident young woman. All he could do was smile at her.

baby, this world is different than it was yesterday  
i can only see you  
baby, my wish on a wing  
tearing through the sky  
with a single overflowing word

baby,in the future, we wont need promises  
just by you being there  
baby, my wish on a wing  
i set my voice into flight  
piercing through the trembling stars

When Hinata was finished with her song she felt better, but she couldn't shake that feeling that someone was watching her. As if it were instinct she ran to her window and looked out. No-one was there, but on her windowsill sat a folded paper. She picked it up and looked at it for a minute, then she opened it and read:

 _I love your smile, your voice, and your personality_  
 _I saw all of that when i saw you perform...I finally saw the true you_  
 _and I think I'm in love with you..._

 _you'll know me someday soon_  
 _goodnight_

Hinata blushed, she looked out the window one last time before closing her window. She turned off her light and climbed into her bed. There were so many thoughts that filled her head. "I wonder who wrote this note." she said to herself. She smiled and blushed as she hid her head in her pillow. She was excited, she didnt know what to do. Soon she drifted off to sleep.  
Naruto lay in his bed unable to close his eyes. He was still thinking about Hinata. When he and Hinata were younger, he never really paid attention to her, but now he wish he had. He was falling in love. "Yea, you will know me one day Hinata. Please wait for me, I want to tell you how I feel." He whispered into the night as he quietly fell asleep with a smile still on he face.


	2. Wish 2

*The talent show*

Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke walked down the street on their way to school. Naruto thought hard about what happened two weeks earlier. "Yo Naruto, isn't that assembly today?" Kiba asked. "Huh…Oh yeah." Naruto answered still in his thoughts. Sasuke looked at Naruto and became curious. 'He's been out of it lately.' He thought.

Ino and Sakura walked down the hall to the auditorium. "Ino what are you going to sing?" Sakura asked. "I don't know yet. Whatever I'll sing it's going to be on this CD." Ino said holding up a CD she'd been holding. "Did you talk to Kiba about what happened yet?" " No but I will," Ino sighed, "I don't know how I'm gonna tell him yet." Sakura laughed, "Well here's your chance." She pointed to the three boys walking down the hall toward them. "No! Wait…I'm not ready." Ino said in a panicky voice as she dragged Sakura to the nearest restroom.

The boys stopped halfway down the hall. "I take it you haven't talked to her yet." Sasuke said looking at Kiba. "No, every time I go to talk to her she runs off or makes an excuse to leave." Kiba said shaking his head. Naruto and Sasuke laughed. "Wait you can't laugh Naruto. I've seen how you've been avoiding Hinata lately." "Naruto why don't you just admit you like her." Sasuke said trying to hold back his laughter. "It ain't that easy." Naruto said. When the three finally made it to their class as soon as they walked in the door the bell rang.

"ALL STUDENTS PARTICIPATING IN THE TALENT SHOW PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM." said the voice on the loudspeaker. All the students headed for the auditorium. Ino, Hinata and Sakura got up ad headed out to the auditorium. "Sakura you're in it too?" Kiba asked. "Yea I'm helping Ino." She answered. "You too Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Yep." She smiled and Naruto looked away to hide his blush. Sasuke laughed to himself as the girls left the room.

"Alright I'm going to take attendance real quick the you guys can do whatever until the assembly starts." Said Iruka sensei.

~10 minutes later~

"TEACHERS PLEASE RELEASE YOUR STUDENTS THE TALENT SHOW IS ABOUT TO START." Boomed the voice from the loudspeaker. Students flooded the hall and poured into the auditorium. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba sat in the front row. "Kiba when do you plan on telling Ino you like her?" Naruto asked. "When do you plan on telling Hinata you like her?" Kiba shot back. "Touché." Naruto grinned. "When are you both gonna tell them?" Sasuke said smirking at the two. "When you finally admit that like Sakura." Kiba retorted. Sasuke's face went serious and he looked the two. "The day that happens hell will have frozen over." Sasuke said diverting his attention toward the stage, Naruto and Kiba laughed.

The lights went dim and a voice announced the host. "NOW I PRESENT OUR HOSTS STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT GAARA AND VICE PRESIDENT RISA."

"You know I still can't figure out how they got him to host." Naruto said. "This won't end well." Kiba said looking at Gaara's annoyed face expression.

"Thank you, thank you and I gotta say we do have some very talented performers don't we Gaara?" "If you say so." The auditorium filled up with laughter. "Oh Gaara you're such a kidder." Risa said hitting him on his arm. "Ok so for the first act is a very talented guy who we know and love. Right Gaara?" "Sure." "And now, our very own…Rock Lee!" Risa and Gaara exited the stage as Lee entered, the audience cheered and clapped. Lee performed with swords and traditional karate dos and don'ts. When he finished he left the stage. There were many performances after that. There was one with a guy with a Banjo, the dance team (self explanatory), a magic show, and a fire-juggling act, which didn't go so well. The girl tripped and almost set the stage on fire. "Ah hem," Risa cut in to silence the crowd, "Ok wasn't that great Gaara?" Gaara looked at Risa, and she glared back. "Yea great up until she tried to burn down the school." The audience boomed with laughter. Risa looked at Gaara coldly, "Now at last we reached our final act. Gee Gaara don't you think this act will be great. "Actually, I can't wait for the ending." Gaara said thoughtfully. "Why?" "Because it's the last act." Everyone in the audience howled with laughter. "Anyway, now we introduce the final act Ino, Hinata and Sakura performing Shake your Body." Gaara and Risa walked off the stage. The music began to play as the three girls got on stage.

I can see there's a lot of your mind

And boy you haven't take me out

For some time

You're workin' so hard in the day

But the night's still young

I'll grab my red dress, come on

Let's have some fun

I don't want nobody else but you

So let me pull you close

And let me love you through and through

Come on and rendezvous cause

I don't want nobody else but you

It's time to get away and have

A tete - a - tete for two

Shake, shake, shake, shake your body

Come on let's have a party

Break out the congas and play 'em loud

Shake up, shake up the party

Come on boy we don't need nobody

Together, I know we'll tear up the town

Ino walked down the stairs from the stage to Kiba; she grabbed his hand and pulled him to dance with her. Kiba watched her every move and moved his body with hers. Hinata signaled to Naruto to dance with her and he wasted no time going to her. The to met it a harmonious embrace. Dancing to the music with an energetic ease. Sakura however took it slowly. She walked down the walkway dancing to herself for a minute pretending to be looking for someone to dance with. She passed up many rows and a lot of guys who would've loved to dance with her, and she stopped in front of Sasuke. She danced in front of him, teasing him with her movements. He watched her and paid attention to each one of her movements, every twist and turn. He got up and held onto her hips. The way she move excited him and the way she sang lured him to her as if she had cast a spell upon him. They didn't know it yet but she had Sasuke under her spell.

I really don't care if people think we're strange

Come on grab my hand, let's go running in the rain

I can see the stars reflection in you eyes

So move your body close we'll merengue

Through the night

I can see the stars reflection in your eyes

So move your body close we'll merengue

Through the night

Shake, shake, shake, shake your body

Come on let's have a party

Break out the congas and play 'em loud

Shake up, shake up the party

Come on boy we don't need nobody

Together, I know we'll tear up the town

When I'm holding you close

And I'm tasting your kiss

I just throw all my reason away

And when I look at you I can't believe

That you're mine

When we dance under the stars

My head is spinning around the world

Come on, come on baby, let's live it up

Ino pulled Kiba closer to her. Kiba looked down at her and she smiled 'One day I'll build up the courage to tell you.' she thought. There was nothing left to say and he smiled back at her.

I don't want nobody else but you

So let me pull you close

And let me love you through and through

Come on and rendezvous cause

I don't want nobody else but you

It's time to get away and have

A tete - a - tete for two

Shake, shake, shake, shake your body

Come on let's have a party

Break out the congas and play 'em loud

Shake up, shake up the party

Come on boy we don't need nobody

Together, I know we'll tear up the town

When the performance was over the audience stood and cheered, though half the audience was up and dancing with the performers ^^. "Yes! Wasn't that a great performance Gaara?" Risa said with a big smile. Gaara looked at Risa, " Yea the only great performance." The audience laughed again. The smile disappeared from Risa's face, "Gaara!" Gaara laughed.

The song is Shake up the party by Joy Enriquez, I hope you all listen and enjoy. Thanks for reading!


	3. Wish 3

*Sakura's Wish*  
~IN FRONT OF ICHIRAKU RAMEN~

"Sakura what is your problem!?" said Sakura's boyfriend Ryuu. "I don't want to talk about this now it's not the time or place for this." Sakura said trying to walk away but Ryuu grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let go of me!" "No I want to know why you've been acting so strange lately. You're supposed to be my girl! What's the problem?" Naruto and Sasuke were inside of the ramen shop but came out to see what all the noise was about. "You are the problem…look I really don't want to talk about this here." Hinata, Ino and shikamaru were in Ino's flower shop. They looked out of the window to get a closer look at the scene. "You need to talk to me now. I want answers. You've been ignoring my calls, avoiding me in school, what do you have someone else or something?" Kiba was walking Akamaru and talking to Shino but got caught on the sidelines of the chaos. Sakura looked around at all the spectators and sighed. She hated it when Ryuu would cause a scene. In fact there was very little she could say that she actually liked about him at this time, especially after finding out that he'd been cheating on her. Sakura was heartbroken Ryuu was her first love and he cheated on her, not only that but she felt pressured because she didn't want to talk about it with everyone watching but he wasn't giving her much choice. Her anguish and frustration took over her, "How dare you accuse me of cheating when you're the one doing it you BASTARD!" Ryuu stopped and looked at the girl. "Sasuke should we intervene?" Naruto asked tightening his headband. "No let's wait to see what happens, besides it's none of our business." Sasuke answered but he had already activated his sharingan. Sakura could no longer take the pain her heart was hurting. She spoke with a softer voice trying hard to control her emotions but tears started to fall from her emerald eyes. "Yes I know about you and Izumi. I understand that you were mad at me about the talent show when I danced with Sasuke but I didn't cheat on you so why would you do it to me!" Sasuke disengaged his Sharingan, he was shocked and confused about what was going on. Everyone's eyes reverted to Sasuke. 'Damn now their looking at me.' Sasuke thought, but kept his eyes on the situation. "You know what Ryuu….I…forget it I'm through with you, it's over." Ryuu started to say something but sakura cut him off and began to sing her feelings.

You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like a knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

Ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Sakura walked away from her former boyfriend. She was done with him, she put up with his shit for too long and was finally ready to move on with her life. 'I can't believe I stayed with him that long.' She thought as she walked through the park. She sat on a swing sang out to no-one.

Time will tell  
A single day could help me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

Sakura jumped off the swing and ran through the leaves. Her heart cried out something or someone to fill that empty space in her now broken heart.

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for it was not enough  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love

She danced through the leaves that were falling from the trees.

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Her pink hair danced in the wind and the empty tears rolled bitterly down her cheeks as she moved, gracefully singing her lament

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Sakura leaned up against an old weeping willow tree. It was her favorite tree that sat on hill overlooking the village. This spot always cheered her but not even being in a place like this, a place untouched by pain and unchanged by regret, could mend the wound that beat within her chest. "I wish that I will find someone who loves only me." She said to the sky.

* * *

This song is called- Ready to love by: Cascada.


	4. Wish 4

*Unwanted stranger*

"Hey Risa!" Mia called. Risa looked up to see Mia, and Hinata were walking towards her. "Hey." she waved and smiled. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked. "Oh I'm just getting some things out of my locker before I head home. what are you two doing here so late?" "We had practice." Mia smiled. "Oh okay I'll..." Risa stopped in the middle of her sentence. Hinata and Mia noticed her fixed stare and turned to see what she was looking at.

It was Gaara, he was talking with someone; a girl. Mia felt her heart dropped and she looked at Hinata. Hinata returned her gaze with a questioning stare. "Risa is in...well...she has a big crush on Gaara but it seems that someone told him her feelings before Risa could." Mia whispered to Hinata. Hinata looked back down the hall. It would have been normal that Gaara was talking to a girl but from where they stood it looked like so much more than just a friendly conversation. "T-thats her..." Risa stumbled on her words.

*Flashback*

~EARLIER THAT WEEK~

"See you later Mr. President, Ms. vice President." The student government members said as they exited the room. Gaara and Risa nodded as they all exited. Risa stretched out her arms. "Well looks like we have a lot of work to do for the annual school festival." Gaara said looking over some papers thoughtfully. "Yep! I can't wait for it." Risa smiled. Gaara sighed and looked at her, "This is going to be stressful." Risa smiled, "Gaara anything that has to do with social gatherings stresses you out." Gaara smirked. "Did you talk to Coach Gai about the sports awards for the assembly?" Gaara asked. "Yes, he said that he wants Naruto and Kiba to announce the awards." "So he picks the trouble twins to do it? What about Sasuke or Shikamaru, or even Shino?" "Sasuke is doing a martial arts show with Lee and Neji, Shikamaru has to present a video for film and animation, and Shino has to make a speech about the importance of self control because a few of the freshmen decided to paint the statue memorial of Sarutobi-sensei." Gaara laughed a little to himself. "That incident was great! Those freshmen, they're such rebels, but ok I understand. Has my sister or my brother been in here to drop off those files I called down to yearbook for?" "Yes, Kankuro-senpai brought them in this morning." Gaara nodded. "Gaara-kun are you getting enough sleep? You look tired." Risa asked a little concerned. Gaara looked up at her and smiled. "No Ms. President I'm fine. Thank you though." Risa looked away to hide her blush. 'He does that purposely.'she thought. "...Excuse me." Gaara and Risa looked up to where the voice came from. In the doorway was a girl Risa wasn't familiar with. "Can I help you?" Gaara asked looking at the girl curiously. 'She's so pretty.'Risa thought. "Hi my name is Mina. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I wanted to give this to you Gaara." The girl said handing Gaara a note. It was pink and on the front she wrote Gaara's name with a heart around is name. Risa could feel tears welling up but she fought them back. "Risa." Risa jumped a little at the sound of Gaara's voice, "Y-yes." "I'll be back okay." "Ok." He smiled at her and walked out. Leaving her alone.

*end of flashback*

Mia put her hand on Risa's shoulder. Risa jumped a bit from the unexpected contact. Then she turned towards Mia and Hinata. Her head was hung low, "I-I'm sorry," she looked up at her friends, "I forgot what I was saying..." "Come on, let's go get some ice cream, or something. My treat." Risa shook her head, "No I'll be fine, I have to get home anyway." Risa smiled. "See you later." Risa said walking down the hall. She walked past Gaara, he looked up at her. 'Somethings wrong.' he thought as he watched her walk out the door.

Risa walked down the street thinking to herself: 'This shouldn't be a big deal, girls tell Gaara they like him all the time.' she thought. 'Why won't he notice me!? It's not fair. Ever since that girl gave him that note they've been hanging out alot. I feel...left out.' A tear fell down her cheek as she walked passed a park. To herself she sang out her true feelings.

Boy you're so hard to believe

Boy you're so hard to believe

Just a friend

That's all I've ever been to you

Oh just a girl

Who wants to be the center of your world

But I ain't got much to offer

But my heart and soul

And I guess that's not enough

For you to notice me

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you, you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything is ok

But ohh

You don't know how it feels to be so in love

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

Walking by a sweets shop, Risa saw a couple holding hands as they talked over tea and cake. She pictured herself with Gaara and let out a sigh, she felt defeated. She shook off the thought and continued to walk home.

In my dreams

I see us both together constantly

Why can't you see

This love that's here for you inside of me

Ohhh

What do I have to do

For you to notice this

You look at her with love

With me it's just friendship

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you (With you)

Acting like everything is ok

But ohh

you don't know how it feels to be so in love

With someone who doesn't even know

My secret love

Risa walked into her house, went to her room and plopped down on her bed. She couldn't stop crying, all of her frustrations came out all at once.

What do you see in her

You don't see in me (don't see in me)

Boy you're so hard to believe

Why do you show her love

But there's none for me

Boy you don't make sense to me

Is it cause I don't have much to offer

But my heart and soul

And I guess that's not enough

For you to notice me

I'm just your girl

And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you

To you, you, you!

I try to smile when I see other girls with you

Acting like everything's ok (everything ain't ok)

But ohh

You don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)

With someone who doesn't even know (oh yea)

My secret love

Oh Oooo no no no no no no...boy you're so hard to believe..

Risa lay in her bed trying to think of something else but all she could think of was Gaara and Mina. She turned over and closed her eyes when...

*RING* *RING*

Risa looked over at her phone and picked it up. "Hello?" "Risa." Risa sat up, her eyes were tearing up again and she tried to hold them back because she knew if she started crying you'd be able to hear it in her voice. "H-hey Gaara. What's up?"

* * *

*sigh* gotta love those cliffhangers^^ well this is wish 4 I hope you like it. the song is Secret love by Jojo.


	5. Wish 5

*Truth or Dare Confessions*

"H-hey Gaara. What's up?" " I need to talk to you." "Huh?" "You've been different lately. Why?" Risa almost dropped the phone; she was shocked that Gaara even cared. " ...Umm...its nothing so don't worry about it." "Risa don't lie. I know something is wrong, you can't lie." Risa thought frantically for something to say, "Ok Gaara, why do you think something is wrong?" "Are you serious?" Gaara said in a what-the-hell-do-you-mean-why tone in his voice. "Yes I am. Why are you so fixed on something being wrong?" "Well for one, you've been skipping lunch and spending most of your time in empty classrooms. Two, during our meetings you've been spacing out and on top of all that you've been avoiding me." 'He noticed all of that?' Risa thought to herself. "Gaara threes..." "TODAY YOU WALKED RIGHT PAST ME WITHOUT A WORD! WHY WERE YOU CRYING RISA?!" There was silence. Risa couldn't find anything to say, there wasn't anything to say. The tears flowed down Risa's eyes harder, she couldn't speak. "...Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't like it when I'm told something is not what it seems when I know that it is." There was a long pause between them; Gaara could hear her quiet whimpers. "Look you don't have to tell me if it's too painful to talk about. You can tell me when or if you want... See you later." There was a click, and then there was nothing. Risa stared at the phone, then feeling defeated she hung up. 'WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL HIM RISA?!' Her voice screamed inside her head. 'I know I should have told him.' 'Well yea DUH! What are you going to do now?' 'I don't know.' 'Your hopeless.'

~2 weeks later~

Gaara walked into his room and plopped on his bed, he had just returned from a mission and he was exhausted. Kankouro and Temari weren't home; Gaara guessed that they must have still been out on their missions. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep right away. Though he kept a serious persona, something bothered him. He and Risa had not had a full conversation in weeks. Their interaction consisted of the basic Hello and Goodbye. 'She seems to be uncomfortable around me now.' Gaara grimaced. He his feelings of insecurity when it came to how people looked at him. 'Why...why does she isolate me from her? Why won't she tell me what's going on with her? What did I do?' All these questions ran through his mind thousands of times during the past two weeks, he even found it hard to concentrate on his mission and that wasn't normal.

*Knock Knock*

Gaara sighed, and looked out of his window to see who was at the door, but he couldn't see who it was.

*Knock Knock*

"I'm coming!" He called making his way down the stairs. When he opened the door he found himself face to face with Risa. Risa had a look on her face that Gaara had never seen before. "Risa what's...? "Wait Gaara before you say anything. I have to tell you something in my own way, it took me a while to come up with this but I think it's easier for me to tell you this way." Gaara looked at the girl, "Come inside." Risa smiled slightly, "Thanks Gaara." Risa sat on the living room couch and Gaara sat in the chair across from her. "Ok so how are you going to tell me whatever you gotta tell me." Gaara asked curiously. "Lets play truth or dare." "Truth or dare?" "Yea." "Are you serious?" "Yea. Gaara come on you gotta cooperate." "Alright, alright, I'll play." "Ok," Risa smiled, "ask me." "Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Ok what were you so upset about and why have you been acting differently towards me lately?" Gaara said looking into Risa's eyes. Risa looked down, she was trying to put her feelings into words. She looked up and into those blue eyes that seem to question her thoughts.

"It's...Mina. You and Mina," she paused. Gaara looked at the girl. "What about me and Mina?" He asked. Risa smiled, her green eyes wandered as she tried to justify her answer. "It's because I have feelings for you Gaara." Gaara's eyes widened he didn't expect this answer his thoughts ran wildly through his mind. "Truth or dare?" Risa said cutting into Gaara's thoughts. "T-truth." He stumbled over his answer. "Are you and Mina together?" Risa's eyes desperately looked into Gaara's hoping to find the answer herself, but Gaara did something she didn't expect...he started laughing! 'Why the hell is he laughing?! I am so serious right now!' Risa thought. "Gaara, what's so funny?" Risa said in an almost shut-up-you-jerk kind of tone. " No we're not together." Gaara laughed a little more to himself, "What made you think that?" "You two are always together, ever since that day she confessed to you, you two have been together." "No, when she told me she liked me I told her I couldn't accept her feelings. She was really sad about it so I asked her if she'd accept my friendship instead. That's why we've been together." Gaara stated, very amused at the situation. Risa looked away blushing, she felt embarrassed. "Risa." "Yes" " This is the reason why you've been pushing me away?" Gaara asked becoming serious again. Risa nodded he head. Gaara let out a sigh of relief, "At least I know you're ok, I thought I had to kill somebody when I saw you crying." Risa giggled. "Why Gaara I didn't know you cared." Risa joked, but Gaara didn't laugh. "Risa, I do care about you. That's why I got so mad at you because you wouldn't tell me what was going on with you and I got worried. I couldn't even stay focused on my mission because I was worried about you." For a moment there was silence between them. Risa's thoughts raced through her mind and her heart beat faster. She looked up at Gaara unable to think of anything to say. His expression was serious. 'Risa…I think he's serious...' her inner told her, but Risa didn't answer back. She was in shock, she's known Gaara for a long time and never once has he opened up and told her how he felt about anything. This was exciting to her. 'This is a dream. It has to be. There is just no way he would..' "Risa." Gaara said pulling the girl out of her thoughts. She looked at him, " Lets…" He paused for a moment, "go on a date." Risa smiled at him, she was happy…no…she was excited, so excited that she couldn't control herself. Her body reacted by itself and before she realized she had flung herself into Gaara's arms and she held tightly. "Thank you Gaara." Gaara smiled at her, then wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

This one was hard to write, especially since i had writer's block *sigh* how unfortunate but anyway heres wish 5 theres no music in this one but there will be in the next ones so please be on the lookout for these. Please, please, please comment. Thank you for your support! ^^


	6. Wish 6

*Understanding*

Ino and Sakura walked down the hall on their way to class. Sakura wore a troubled expression on her face. "What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked a little concerned about her friend. "It's...Ryuu." Sakura responded in a hushed tone. Ino looked up at her friend, "What about him?" Though Ino loved her friend with all her heart, when it came to Sakura's EX-boyfriend Ryuu, she struggled to hide her obvious dislike for him. "He called me last night..." "WHY!" Sakura looked up at Ino ad laughed. "What?" Ino asked innocently tilting her head to one side. "Your face expression just now was the funniest thing i've seen today." she said laughing a little more. Ino smiled, "so what did he say." "What he always says. Sakura I love you, I was wrong for what I did, please forgive me." Ino shook her head, "Are you going to forgive him?" she asked a little worried about the answer.

"Ino!" called a voice behind the two girls. Ino and Sakura turned to see who it was. Suddenly Ino got red in the face, and her eyes grew wider by the second as she turned to Sakura. "Sakura! It's Kiba!" "Honestly Ino how long do you plan on dodging that boy?" Sakura asked, very amused at her friends reaction. "I can't talk to him yet." "Alright Ino, I want the truth. What happened between you two?" Sakura soon found that her answer would not be answered because not only did Ino turn even more crimson than before, she became engulfed in her memories and also became speechless. "I don't understand, your not shy around any other guy, why Kiba of all people." "I don't know, walk faster." Sakura stopped and pulled her friends arm. Ino struggled to get free as Kiba got closer to them. "Sakura pleeeeease." Ino whined. When Kiba caught up with them he purposely put his arm around Ino's shoulder so she couldn't run off again. "Hey." He said to them. "Hi Kiba." Sakura said cheerfully. "Hi..." Ino said in a barely audible tone. Her heart beat faster and faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Oh I have to go, I have to meet up with Hinata in the library." Sakura said winking at Ino, the with a wave and a smile she was gone. Disappeared out of sight down the hall. "I'm gonna get her." Ino thought. Kiba looked at Ino and smirked. "Oh no why does he have to look at me like that, he's so cute!" Ino's thoughts ran wild. "Ino." Kiba's soft voice snapped her back to reality. "Huh?" "Now that I finally got you in one place, we need to talk." Ino nodded her head indicating that she was ready to listen. "Ok..." Kiba tried hard to put his words together. Ino stared at him, she'd never seen him this serious, it was...kind of amusing to her. Slowly she began to calm herself down, she wanted to talk to him but she didn't want her nerves to get the best of her. "Kiba." "Ah." was his answer. "I want to start with that kiss." Kiba blushed a little. "Ok, I was helping you practice a scene for your theatre class when...things got...intense." Kiba said trying to suppress his blush. "Then we kissed." Ino finished. "yea." "Did you mean it?" "Huh?" "That kiss, did you mean it or did you just get caught up in the moment." "Ino... It's because i was serious that I got caught up in the moment." He looked into Ino's eyes and could tell that she didn't understand, "Though it was a play my actions were real. I meant it because..." Kiba stared intensely into Ino's eyes. Ino was speechless, she could barely grasp what Kiba was saying. "Ino, I like you." They stood in silence for several minutes, Ino wanted to but couldn't tell him how she felt in return. Ino liked Kiba true enough but she also knew that Kiba was one of the most wanted guys in the school, so of course her insecurities kept her from opening up to him. Secretly she'd always thought that if she and Kiba were to be together that h would leave her for another girl. Ino was a little self-conscious about her looks, that and she always fell for the guys who just wanted to use her the when she wouldn't give them what they wanted...they left. Of course explaining this to Kiba would be hard for her to do because on top of all that she was also shy so she decided to explain it to him the most comfortable way she could.

You are fine, You are sweet

But I'm still a bit naive with my heart

When you're close I don't breathe

I can't find the words to speak

I feel sparks

But I don't wanna be into you

If you are not looking for true love, oh oh

No I don't wanna start seeing you

If I can't be your only one

Ino looked into Kiba's eyes. She wanted him to know how serious she was. She wanted him to know and to understand how she felt about him. She didn't want to feel like she was in love by herself, she wanted his words to be real.

So tell me when it's not alright

When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say ok? (Say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)

Say Ok.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time

I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

But I don't wanna be into you

If you don't treat me the right way

See I can only start seeing you

If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

When it's not alright

When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better?

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say ok? (Say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok

Don't run away, don't run away) Say ok

Let me know if it's gonna be you

Boy, you've got some things to prove

Let me know that you'll keep me safe

I don't want you to run away so

Let me know that you'll call on time

Let me know that you won't be shy

Will you wipe my tears away

Will you hold me close and say...

Ino started to walk away slowly. She secretly wanted him to follow but Kiba couldn't move. He was in a trance, he understood her but in a way he felt bad that he didn't notice her earlier. Ino turned back to him singing, quietly telling him to say that she could trust him with her heart.

Kiba wanted to embrace her and tell her he wasn't going to hurt her, that he would protect her heart, he wanted to pull her close to his heart but she was too far away, not only physically but mentally. "she's been hurt before," he thought. "I will show her, i'll get her to understand that I'm not going betray her." Kiba watched silently as she walked down the hall, singing to him her heart.

When it's not alright

When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better

Will you say alright? (say alright)

Will you say ok? (Say ok)

Will you stick with me through whatever?

Or run away

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)

Say OK

(Don't run away, don't run away)

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)

Will you say OK

(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)

*RINNNNNG!*

The bell Rang, pulling Kiba harshley out of his thoughts. As students flooded the hall, Kiba found that he had lost sight of Ino. "Yo Kiba!" Naruto called. Kiba turned to see Naruto and Sasuke and a smirk appeared upon his face. "What?" Naruto asked. "Can you two do me a favor?" "What?" Sasuke asked not really wanting to know the answer, he had a feeling he wouldn't like the response. "Naruto do you still have your Drum set?" "Yea..." "Sasuke do you still have your guitar?" "Yea but...oh no." Sasuke said slapping his hand on his head. Naruto stood looking at his friends, still confused about what was going on. "Hey meet me at my house after school." Kiba said. Smiling as he walked away, leaving a confused Naruto and a now annoyed Sasuke who knew he would have to do something weird.


	7. Wish 7

*Hear me out*

Ino and Kiba's relationship was more or less as it was before the "kissing" incident, but somehow neither one of them were progressing. Even knowing this Kiba still tried countless ways to tell Ino how he truly felt about her. Meanwhile, a new guy (John) decided that he would talk to Ino so the two have been hanging out alot lately, and she was really beginning to like him. This of course, put an interesting curve in Ino's already complicated life.

Sakura stood at her locker with a distraught expression on her face. "Yo, Sakura." Sakura slowly turned around to answer. "yea..." she answered in a defeated tone. Sasuke looked at her face and thought about the situation. "Locker again?" "yea." Sasuke smirked and leaned on the locker next to Sakura's. "Wanna help?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "No." he answered. Sakura sighed and started to take out crumbled papers off of the top shelf. "Would you like me to drag the trash can over here." Sasuke smirked. "Shut up!" Sakura laughed, "so what have you been up to lately?" "Homework, a few missions and temporary band practice at Kiba's." "Temporary band practice?" "Yeah." "Why?" "It's a secret." "Aww no fair." Sakura said pouting a little. "So how are you and Ryuu?" "What do you mean?" Sakura asked surprised at the random question. "Aren't you two back together?" "No. What makes you think that?" "It's nothing I just thought you two might be together again." "Do you think we should get back together?" "Do you want an honest answer?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with a puzzled expression. She and Sasuke's relationship was a strange one, whenever Sasuke had something to say he had a weird way of warning someone that he wasn't going to spare their feelings. That one simple question, made her wonder if she really wanted to know what he thought about her and Ryuu. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice pierced through her thoughts. "We'll talk about this some other time." Sasuke said so only she could hear. She nodded, but she was very curious about just what he had to say. Especially since he didn't say much. "Naruto why are you so loud?" Sasuke said feeling very annoyed. "Have either of you seen Kiba?" "No." Sakura said studying a worksheet she found in one of her text books. "No I haven't seen him since English. Why?" Sasuke asked. "It's a long story." "So make it shorter." "Ok," Naruto took a deep breath, "Well It all started when this guy John confessed to Ino that he liked her." "Hey i remember that." Sakura said smiling, "What about him?" "As we all know John and Kiba have been rivals since we were at the ninja academy." Sasuke nodded. "Two weeks ago he asked Ino to be his girlfriend, in front of Kiba. On purpose." "Wait Dobe, you make it sound as if John just asked her out to make Kiba mad." "He did! We found out today that John already has a girlfriend in the mist village. Stupid Lee blurted it out, by accident, and Kiba overheard and now we can't find him." "Wow, you were right Dobe that was a long story." Sasuke said thoughtfully. Suddenly, a desk came crashing through the classroom door across from the three. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way and immediately got into his fighting stance. "Naruto!" "I'm right here!" Naruto answered. "Ow, what was that?" Sakura said as Sasuke helped her up. "It was a desk. What the hell is going on in that classroom?" Naruto said peering through the hole in the door. "Shit! Sasuke, it's Kiba!" "Sakura stay here!" Sasuke said as he and Naruto went into the classroom. "Kiba stop! Naruto you get John, I'll get Kiba." "Alright" Naruto picked John up and body slammed him into a chair. "Damn Naruto! You couldn't just block him." Naruto shrugged. After giving Naruto a confused look, Sasuke turned to Kiba. "Ok Kiba just calm down and think about this." "No, he crossed the line." "How did you two end up fighting." Naruto asked. "Alright when Lee told us that John had only get with Ino to prove a point to me I got mad. I'll admit I even thought about finding him and beating the life out of him, but I didn't. Instead I came to this classroom and thought out the issue, but then this idiot came in boasting about how he got Ino before me so I punched him." "Ok that explains the eye but what happened with the desk? Who threw that?" Sasuke said looking at the exceptionally large whole in the door. "Oh he did that." "He tried to hit you with the desk?" Naruto said trying to grasp what he heard. "Yeah." Then Naruto looked at John, "Dude he can dodge that, you should have grabbed the yardstick, at least if you missed you could try again." Sasuke shook his head. "Look I think you should talk to Ino about how you feel about her but don't tell her about what Lee told you." "Why?" Kiba asked trying to understand. "If you tell her that, she'll probably think your lying to her." "Why would she think that?" "Kiba, women are very complex creatures. She'll probably think you're just making up stories because you like her and you don't want her dating anyone else." Kiba sighed, "You know what..." "What's wrong Kiba?" Naruto asked watching his friend struggle with his words. "Nevermind. I'm going home." Kiba walked out the door. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Then Naruto looked at John. "Naruto leave it alone. It ain't your battle." Sasuke said knowing exactly what Naruto was thinking. "Watever." Then Naruto and Sasuke walked out into the hall.

"Is everything okay? Kiba didn't look like himself when he came out of the classroom. What happened?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke emerged from the inside the room. "Sakura watch over your friend." Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked off.

*Later that day*

Ino was speeding. After hearing about the John and Kiba incident she got into her car and started towards Kiba's house. She wasn't sad, upset, or even worried about the two at all, in fact she was actually pissed off and Kiba was the going to be the first to hear what she had to say. Pulling into his driveway, Ino quickly stepped out of the car and banged on the door, but there was no answer. She tried again but it was futile, no one was home. 'Where is he?' She thought. After a few moments thinking to herself, Ino finally just got back in her car and went to John's house but when she got there what she saw was enough to make her cry. When she pulled up to the house she saw John exiting the house with another girl. Now this wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't kissed her. Ino watched as he escorted the girl to her car, and once there John took the girl tenderly into his arms and kissed her. Ino wanted to cry, and she felt that she would but her anger and confusion wouldn't let her. The girl pulled off and drove in the opposite direction, it was then that John noticed Ino's car. 'Shit!' He thought. He started for the car but Ino pulled off before he could reach her. "Ino!" he called starting to give chace but realized it was pointless. Ten minutes later Ino stormed into her room and plopped down on her bed. Her thoughts made it difficult to think and tears began to stream down her face. "Why, Why would he do that to me!" she screamed out of frustration. Feeling defeated she buried her face in her pillow. 'I'm through with guys.' She thought, and she cried herself to sleep.

*A week later*

Everyone heard about what happened between John and Ino and had been talking about it around the school. Kiba was troubled by this, one reason being that he really wanted to beat the hell out of John, but mainly because Ino refused to talk to him. He figured she was trying to push him away but it was breaking his heart. He went to talk to Gaara and Risa about the situation but found that Ino was barely even talking to Risa and Sakura. Classes were torture, because he and Ino shared most of the same classes. She wouldn't even glance at him. That night Kiba found it hard to rest, his thoughts were to deep. Till finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"ZzZZzZzZZzZZzzzZzZZZZzZZZzZzzzZzzzz"

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" "Naruto!" The desperate tone of the voice made Naruto wake up completely. "Yeah, Kiba what's wrong?!" "I need you to call Sasuke and meet me at my house. Now!" "Where are you?" "That doesn't matter right now, hurry up!" "Alright." Naruto immediately hung up the phone and broke out of the house and rushed to Sasuke's house. "Yo Sasuke!" Naruto called out of Sasuke's window. Sasuke came to the window rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What the hell Dobe, do you know what time it is?" Sasuke yawned. "Wake up Teme something's up with Kiba." Sasuke slightly cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. "Come on!" Naruto yelled again. Sasuke jumped onto a tree branch and climbed down to the car. Naruto sped off again. "What's this about Naruto?" "I don't know yet." Kiba sat on the porch, his garage door was open and he wore an anxious expression on his face. "Yo Kiba!" Naruto yelled out of the window. Kiba shot up, "Hey, I'm sorry I know it's late but I have to get this off my chest tonight and..." Kiba started to explain. "It's about Ino isn't it." Sasuke said cutting Kiba off. "Yea." "Then there's nothing to apologize for." Sasuke said. "Thanks." "Alright let's go!" Naruto yelled out from the garage. Kiba and Sasuke nodded.

Ino lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She looked at her clock and it read 1:00 am. Ino sighed and turned over in her bed attempting to go to sleep but as soon as she closed her eyes, she heard voices outside. She walked across the room, opened her window only to see Sasuke, Naruto and...Kiba. 'What are they doing?' she thought. Kiba's voice chimed in on her thoughts. "Ino, There's something I have to say." "Kiba what..." "No Ino, just hear me out! All week you have been upset about this idiot who didn't appreciate you." "Kiba please jus..." "You've been so hung up on that guy that you forgot about the guy who actually does appreciate you." Ino looked at Kiba, 'Is he serious.' "I finally found a way to tell you exactly how I feel."

Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you

All the time

But you're out there And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head

''cause so many things

Were left unsaid

But now your gone

And i can't think straight

This could be

The one last chance

To make you understand

Yeah..

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Somehow I can't put you

In the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

''cause i know

I won't forget you

Together we broke

All the rules

Dreaming of dropping out

Of school

And leave this place

To never come back

So now maybe after all

These years

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

This could be the one last

Chance to make you

Understand

And i just can't let you

Leave me once again

Yeah...

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Somehow I can't put you

In the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

''cause i know

I won't forget you

Kiba looked directly into ino's eyes. As if telling her a story that tormented his heartstrings. He was finally telling her just how strongly he felt for her and he was hoping that she would finally understand.

I close me eyes

And all I see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I can't forget you

Na na na

Na na na

I'd do anything for you

Na na na

Na na na

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Somehow I can't put you

In the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

To fall asleep with you

With you yeah

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

There's nothing i won't do

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

''cause I know

I won't forget you

When they finished the song, there was silence. Ino smiled, even as tears streamed from her eyes her smile was genuine. Kiba saw this and smiled for he knew that she understood how he felt. "Ino." Kiba called to her and she looked at him. "Ino, be with me." Kiba said with a hopeful tone in his voice. Wiping away her tears Ino turned and vanished from the window. The three guys looked at each other confused. Kiba's smile disappeared as he turned to his friends. "Maybe in the end she really didn't understand." he said with disappointment. "Na," Sasuke said smiling and pointing towards the door, "I think she did." Kiba turned around and saw Ino walking towards him. Quickly handing his Guitar to Naruto, Kiba made his way to her. They met each other in a lover's embrace, and held each other as if they would never see each other again. "Yes," Ino said, Kiba looked at her confused. "That's my answer, Yes I will be with you." A smile crept across Kiba's face and her kissed her lovingly on the lips. The two were finally together.

*2 Days later*

Sasuke stood by Sakura's locker. "So I heard about what you and Naruto did for Kiba." Sakura said smiling. "Yeah it was about time they got together anyway." "Yeah you're right. So about that conversation the we had the other day." "Which one?" "The one where you were about to tell me about what you thought about me and Ryuu." "Oh yeah. Well..." "Sasuke!" "Naruto why are you so loud?" Sasuke asked feeling slightly annoyed. "Sasuke! Gaara is gonna to kill Shikamaru!" "Why?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Teme do we really have to go through this again. You know if you ask that question I'm going to say it's a long story. Then your gonna say 'so make it shorter.' Then I'm gonna try and by the time I finish Gaara may be on his way to jail and this whole thing could've been avoided if you would've came." Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "You know he does have a point." Sasuke sighed "I'll tell you another time." and without another word the raven haired boy and the blond disappeared. Sakura smiled and took a notebook out of her locker. In it she wrote:

Dear diary,

Naruto ruined it again.

Sakura laughed a little to herself as she returned the notebook to its rightful place in her locker, shut it, then walked down the hall to meet up with Ino and Hinata for lunch.

* * *

Lol I love this one. Ok the song is called: I'd do anything by: Simple plan. Hope you like it ^^


	8. Wish 8

*Trouble in paradise?*

Kiba and Naruto walked instinctively down the hall on their way to class. Neither really wanting to go. "Naruto…" "Yea?" "Let's skip." "You know Kiba as much as I would like to skip, because I'm really not feeling school today, I can't" Naruto said almost forcing out the words. "You have a test huh?" "No, grandma Tsunade told me that if I want to see the end of the year I better be in class." Kiba laughed as the two walked on. They were nearly to their class when Kiba stopped. Naruto, not paying attention, ran into the back of Kiba. "Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked with a puzzled expression. "I hear…arguing" Kiba said trying to pinpoint where the voices were coming from. "Well when you figure it out let me know. I gotta get to class." "Alright see ya." "Later." While Naruto hurried to his class Kiba listened harder, and followed the voices to a small corner in a seemingly abandoned corner.

"I don't see what the problem is Neji why can't we be open about our relationship." "Ten Ten I understand how you feel but I cannot let my uncle find out about us." "What do you mean you can't let your uncle find out about us?" Tenten shrieked. "Oh no Neji please don't say it." Kiba whispered to himself. "To him, because I am a proud member of the Hyuga clan, you're not fit to be my girlfriend." Tenten stood stalk still. Her face full of pain at those words, she knew it was true but didn't think that Neji would take it to heart. She didn't think he'd actually tell her that either, "Aw Neji you just messed up…badly" Kiba whispered again to himself. He thought about just leaving right now, but as quiet as it was they would probably hear him walk away. Neji thought about what he'd said and immediately regretted letting it come out of his mouth. "Ten Ten I'm…" "I have to go." She cut in. Then she turned and walked away. "Ten Ten wait!" Neji followed.

When they were out of sight Kiba slowly stepped out of his hiding place and shook his head. 'You never were that good at explaining things Neji' He thought.

After class Naruto found Kiba leaning against a locker just outside of his classroom. "Did you find out what was going on?" "Yea…" "So…what happened?" "Did you know that Neji and Tenten were together?" Naruto paused "No."

"Hey." Naruto and Kiba looked up and saw Sasuke walking toward them with a flyer. "Yo… What's that?" Kiba asked eyeing the brightly colored paper. "I'm surprised you didn't see it, here." Sasuke handed the paper to Kiba. " Hey rock starz, think you're the best in the school? Then prove it at the semi-annual Battle of the Bands concert here in the auditorium. Sign up now if you're interested. Dates will be explained and rules will be obtained at the sign up desk." Kiba smirked and looked up at his two friends. "I know, I know, we'll start practice after school just go sign us up for it." Naruto said looking at Kiba. "I wonder who's gonna sign up." Sasuke asked thoughtfully. "I wonder who's gonna show up. Hopefully Grandma Tsunade will let us off of missions until this is over." "She will we haven't had any problems lately and Kakashi and the other sensei has been doing all the missions lately." Kiba said casually, still eyeing the flyer. "Yea but you never know." "Yea, yea."

"Kiba!" Yelled an exuberant blond running toward the group. Hinata and Sakura trailing behind her. Kiba shoved the paper into Naruto's hands and braced himself. Ino jumped into Kiba's arms and kissed him. "Aww how sweet." Sasuke teased, "Get a room love birds." Sakura and Hinata joined them. "You know Sasuke, you could be like this too if you would just swallow your pride and admit that you like…" Sakura hit Ino before she could finish her sentence. Sasuke gave Kiba a look. Hinata giggled. "Hey Hinata." Naruto greeted. "Hi Naruto how are you?" "I'm great thanks for asking." Hinata smiled and Naruto had to turn away to hide to his blush. Sasuke did a double take. "Naruto…are you…" "Anyway are you girls going to enter the Battle of the bands concert?" Naruto avoided the question. "We're not sure yet, but we're thinking about it." Sakura replied. "I'm gonna dedicate a song to you ki-ba" Ino mused. Kiba smirked, "What kind of song will it be?" "I'll surprise you" Ino replied menacingly and the two drifted off into their own little world. "Anyway are you guys signing up?" Sakura asked changing the subject. "You know it!" Naruto said flashing a smile. "So Naruto are you gonna dedicate a song to…" Naruto put Sasuke in a headlock. "Shut up you dork!" "Aww Naruto likes somebody." Sakura laughed. "Well… she doesn't really know I like her." "Maybe you should dedicate a song to her then. Let her know you exist." "Yea I'll think about it." "Yea well we have to go so we'll see you later k?" Naruto nodded. "See you later." Hinata waved. "Alright Ino lets go you'll see him after school." Sakura said prying Ino away from Kiba. "See you later!" Ino called. Kiba waved.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sasuke yelled, "She was right there you could have told her." "I'm not ready yet." "You better hurry up before someone else gets her." "I know, I know." "Alright I have an idea." Kiba said slamming his fist in his hand. "What?" Sasuke asked. "This will be Naruto's concert." Both Naruto and Sasuke tilted their head to one side puzzled. "He will use this concert to tell Hinata that he likes her." "I like that idea." Sasuke smirked. "Yea then we can somehow hook you and Sakura up." "Ok, you crossed over the line." "I don't see why you just don't get with her." "I can give you plenty of reasons." "Ok name three." Naruto and Kiba stared at Sasuke waiting for his answers. Sasuke sighed, "Ok number one: She's still hung up on Ryuu. Two: there's not exactly any chemistry there on her part, and three: we're just friends." "Ok Naruto, correct me if I'm wrong but he never said he didn't like her right?" Kiba smirked. "No Kiba I don't believe I heard those words." Naruto responded. "No." Sasuke said flatly "Come on Sasuke you know you like her." "I'm going to train until my next class." "Sasuke!" Kiba stared after Sasuke shaking his head. "You know, sometimes I worry about that guy." Naruto laughed "Oh yeah so what happened earlier?" "Oh yea, so I saw Tenten and Neji…"

"He said that?" "Yea…" Temari looked at Tenten sympathetically. She was rarely surprised by anything anyone did or said, but this was one of those moments where she was truly shocked. "What do you want to do?" "I don't know." The two walked down the hall in silence. Temari knew her friend; she knew she was hurting right now. She looked around the hall trying to find something that would spark up a conversation. That's when she saw it. That bright lime green flyer that screamed opportunity. ""Tenten why don't you enter the contest?" "What contest?" Tenten looked up with a puzzled expression. "The battle of the bands." "Temari I'm in a relationship crisis and you want me to win a competition?" "No. That would be rude. I'm saying why don't you enter and sing a song to Neji about how you feel?" Tenten thought for a moment. "You know what that is a good idea." Temari smiled. "Ok I'll get Kin and Tayuya to help." The two continued down the hall, "But, doesn't Tayuya only played the flute?" "Oh no she plays a lot of instruments." "Oh ok. Wait I'll ask Hinata to help me I don't wanna get in the way of your band practices." Temari nodded thoughtfully, "yea that might be better. Karin seems to be determined about something." "What about?" "Some old grudge." "Oh ok." Temari and Tenten turned the corner and was almost hit by Sasuke. "Hey slow down speedy!" Temari called. "Sorry!" Sasuke yelled not looking back. "Geez what's the rush?" Tenten asked, Temari shrugged.

Sasuke sprinted down the hall trying to get to his locker. He'd forgotten a paper in one of his books. It was due in his next class. "What is your problem!" Sasuke stopped running. "I don't have a problem." 'Wait that sounded like Sakura.' Sasuke thought. He listened harder trying to find where the voices were coming from. He didn't like the way the argument sounded. "What is it Ino brainwashing you again?" "Ino does not Brainwash me." "Well something had to happen for you to act so stupid." Sakura scowled at the guy. "Ryuu, Just move please." Ryuu wraps his arms around the Pink haired girl, "Sakura, look, I'm sorry ok." "No, Ryuu I just, I can't ok. Let go." She tries to push him off. Sasuke starts to hurry frantically after hearing her telling Ryuu to let her go. 'Where the hell are they hiding' he thought. He wanted to help her, he needed to help. It was imperative.

Finally pushing Ryuu off of her Sakura tries to walk away but is pulled back when Ryuu grabbed her arm. "Let go it hurts." "Sakura don't be stupid, just come here." No matter how strong she was he overpowered the girl. He yanked her and she slapped him. Sasuke finally found them just in time to see Ryuu push Sakura hard, into a wall. Sasuke ran full speed towards Sakura. He pushed Ryuu out of the way and stood in front of Sakura. He had his sharingan out as he glared at Ryuu. "This is none of your business Sasuke." Ryuu Scowled. "She is my business. " "Is this it? Is he the reason Sakura?" Ryuu glared at Sasuke. Sasuke had no idea what they were talking about before he came but he did know that he really wanted to kick this guy's… "Ryuu just go. I don't want to see you anymore." "Sakura." "She said she doesn't want to see you anymore!" Ryuu glared at Sasuke and for a minute Sakura thought they were going to fight. The bell rang and the hall flooded with loud voices and random laughter. Ryuu turned to step out of their hiding place. "Fine whatever. You're gonna come back. You always do." Ryuu said smirking at Sasuke as he walked off.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in silence for a minute. "Sasuke. Thank yo…" "Why? Sakura?" Sasuke cut in. "Why didn't you just punch him?" Sakura looked at Sasuke his back was still turned to her. "I…I don't know?" "How many times has he put his hands on you like that and you did nothing about it?" Sakura didn't answer. Sasuke let out a deep sigh, "Come on I'll walk you to your locker."

"So you pick a song yet?" Kiba asked Naruto as the two walked down the hall. "No." "Come on Naruto we gotta practice." "I know but…" "Hey Kiba!" Kiba looked to see who called him. "Yea?" "We need some information on your band." Said a girl with purple hair. "Oh ok. What do you want to know?" "We have to know what your singing. We have to get all the songs approved by Ms. Hokage." "Oh. Can we get back to you on that?" "Yea you have until the end of next week." "Ok thanks." The girl smiled and walked off." Kiba looked at Naruto. "I know, I know I'll pick one." "Kiba! Naruto!" Sasuke called walking up to them. "Yo!" Kiba responded. "I have to talk to you about the competition. "Ok what's up. Can you guys do me a favor?" Kiba and Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously.

"He what!" "Ino don't overreact." "That's hardly an overreaction Sakura that's pretty bad." Hinata said with a disgusted expression. "I know but please don't say anything." Ino crossed her arms and pouted. "Hey Sakura." Sakura turned around and Ino rolled her eyes. "Now why are you here?" Ino said. "Umm. I don't think I said anything to you." "What do you want Karin?" Sakura asked just wanting her to leave. "Oh nothing at all Haruno." She smirked, "I heard about you and Ryuu." "So…" "I just wanted to send you my condolences maybe if you weren't such a loser it might of worked out between you. Well I'll be going now. See you later Haruno, Yamanaka, and Ms. Hyuga." Karin walked feeling smug about herself. "Sakura why don't you ever stick up for yourself?" Ino asked feeling agitated. "I already told you. She does have a right to hate me. After what I did." "No she doesn't." Ino argued. "I'm sorry I have to agree Sakura. That was almost two years ago. She has no right to hang that over your head you're not like that anymore." Hinata added. "Yeah besides you learned your lesson right?" Sakura nodded. "Ok then so start sticking up for yourself. I hate seeing this stuff happen and you don't do anything about it." Sakura smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Thanks guys."

"Hey Hinata!" "Yes?" Hinata turned around. "Hi Sakura, hi Ino." The two waved. "Hey Tenten, what's wrong you look upset." "Well…" "Wait should we leave?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to make the girl seem any more uncomfortable than she already looked. "Umm no it's alright." "What's wrong?" Hinata asked again. "I need your help."

* * *

I hope you guys like this one sry no music this time but battle of the bands will make up for it. Enjoy!


	9. Wish 9

*Battle of the bands*

~Three weeks later~

There was a murmur of excitement that filled the halls of the school as the young ninja made their way to each class. It seemed that everyone was thrilled about the battle of the bands competition that night. Everyone was so spirited.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Naruto said as he shoveled a mouthful of ramen into his mouth. "I can't either." Kiba agreed. "Yea…" Sasuke added as worked on his math homework. "I just can't wait to get to the finale especially since I found out we're the last act. This is going to be good." Kiba said stretching. Sasuke smirked. "Did you talk to Shino about the lights?" Kiba asked Sasuke. "Yeah we're good." "I can't believe you're actually gonna make a concert out of this." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smirked again, "I just wanna be sure this is settled." "Gee, I wasn't aware you cared so much." Kiba said sarcastically. "I have my limits, there's only so much I can watch."

"Ok Tenten you're gonna wear this." Ino said handing Tenten a bag. "It's not overly revealing is it?" Ino smiled. "No. of course not" Tenten sighed. She knew it would be. "Look you guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your helping me with my…problem." "Oh. No Tenten no thanks are needed we're glad to help really." Sakura said patting Tenten's shoulder. "That's right. Besides you're our friend, we're here to help." Hinata added. Tenten smiled at her friends and nodded. "Well I have to go the library so I'll catch you girls' later k?" "Ok see you Sakura." Ino responded. Hinata and Tenten waved her off and Sakura walked to her locker.

"Look all I was saying is that we should do a different song Ryuu. I just don't think that one is gonna work. It was a last minute change anyway, let's do the one before." Tori suggested. "No. I want to do this song." Ryuu said flatly shutting Tori down. "Ryuu I'm only saying this because I still need work on that song it won't sound good. We haven't practiced it enough." "Look, Tori. I don't need you to tell me how to run my band and I put a strong emphasis on MY band. If you don't want to do it you will be replaced." "Ryuu I'm not…" "You know what I thought about it. You will be replaced, because if you can't catch on to something like this you aren't the best, so I don't need you." Ryuu turned to walk away. "Oh, and I think I will change the song after all." Then with those last words he walked away. Tori stood in the hall shocked and confused. Anger building up slowly as he thought about the turn his last conversation took. In an attempt to let out some anger he punched a locker denting it severely. "Whoa there Tiger it's ok." Sakura said walking to her now dented locker. She looked at it and sighed. "Sorry Sakura I was…" "Oh don't worry I understand. I heard it all." She said opening her locker and looking at the damage from the other side.

The night of the concert could not be more hectic if someone wished it to be. Risa was running her and there trying her hardest to keep everything in line. "Risa." She turned to see Gaara standing there staring at her with a blank face. "Yes?" "What are you doing?" "Getting everything in order." "Everything is in order, chill out." "Gaara, we have to double check everything to make sure its in order." "Well, whenever you finish double checking enough times to start the show come get me." He smirked. Risa looked at him and then at the time and almost screamed. "Oh no! Gaara why didn't you tell me it's almost time to start? Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stage.

The crowd sat and waited for the show to start as they all enthused about the concert. Everyone was anxious to know who would win this contest. There was even chatter about the silent rivalry between Ryuu and Sasuke, which somehow intensified the situation and made people even more anxious to see. Slowly the light began to dim and everyone cheered as Risa appeared on stage from behind the curtain. "Hey everyone!" The crowd cheered. "Thank you for coming to our battle of the bands concert. Now, is it just me or is everyone else as excited as I am to see what these bands have to offer." The crowd cheered again but louder. "What do you think Gaara, she smiled." Backstage the bands waited patiently as the hosts introduced them. "Wow, she got Gaara to hosts again?" Naruto all but yelled to Sasuke. "Dobe, why are you so loud? They can hear you out there." Sasuke paused, "I gotta say, this is gonna be funny if Gaara is involved." Sasuke and Naruto laughed quietly to themselves. Gaara sat in the back row of the audience. "I think tonight should be a good night." Gaara smirked. Risa looked at him shocked, "Really?" "Yea, so long as some idiot doesn't try to jump off the stage." He got up and walked to the stage as Risa shook her head. The hosts continued to talk and amuse the audience as the first band got into place. Karin and Kin took their places on stage, Naruto looked around curiously. "Temari." The girl looked down at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Tayuya?" "She caught a cold. Tori is cool enough to fill in for her." She told him. At that moment Tori walked by Naruto and smiled. "What's up Tori?" Sasuke greeted. "Nothin much, just helping out where help is needed" Tori looked back at where Ryuu stood and made a look. Sasuke understood. Naruto just nodded and wished the them all good luck. "Anyway," They could hear Risa say, "Are you ready to rock!" the crowd cheered. "The first band coming to entertain you is called Black Mamba." Everyone cheered. Gaara and Risa exited the stage and the curtains opened up. The lights were dim on stage and three spot lights shown upon the members.

(TaTu- Show me Love)

Black Mamba

Karin started singing as she and kin lightly collaborated their sounds and made a dark melodic sound. Tori beat the drums lightly giving them a beat.

This was an accident

Not the kind where sirens sound

Never even noticed

We're suddenly crumbling

Tell me how you've never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that

Us having faith makes any sense

Tell me nothing ever counts

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses 'cause

There's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph

Everything now in the past

Never felt so lonely I

Wish that you could show me love

Both

Show me love, show me love, show me love,

Show me love, show me love

'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me

love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love show me love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Till I'm screaming for more

Kin

Random acts of mindlessness

Commonplace occurrences

Chances and surprises

Another state of consciousness

Tell me nothing ever counts

Lashing out or breaking down

Still somebody loses 'cause

There's no way to turn around Temari

Tell me how you've never felt

Delicate or innocent

Do you still have doubts that

Us having faith makes any sense

You play games, I play tricks

Girls and girls, but you're the one

Like a game of pick-up sticks

Played by fucking lunatics

Both

Show me love, show me love, show me love,

Show me love, show me love

'Til you open the door

Show me love, show me love, show me

love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Til I'm up off the floor

Show me love, show me love show me love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Til it's inside my pores

Show me love, show me love, show me love,

Show me love, show me love,

'Till I'm screaming for more

Show me love, show me love

Give me all that I want

Show me love, Show me love

'Till I'm screaming for more

As the band finished the crowd cheered; then Risa and Gaara got back on stage to get the crowd prepared for the next song. Backstage everyone congratulated Kin and Karin as they walked by. Tori stayed back to chat with Naruto and Sasuke for a while. When Karin passed y Sakura she bumped her shoulder and gave her a look. "Excuse me." Sakura said angrily, Temari looked at the two and shook her head. "You just bumped into me, hard." Karin just looked at the girl and smirked. "My bad, it was a mistake. You shouldn't be such a crybaby, maybe if you grew up and didn't take things so personally, you could hold onto a lot of things." Karin glanced at Ryuu then back at Sakura, "like a man." She said the last part low enough so only Sakura and her group could hear her and walked off. "You know what!" Ino said about to snatch Karin back. "No wait Ino, it's okay. She's not worth the anger right now, I'll get her later. Right now it's about Ten." Sakura assured her friend. Ino let out a deep sigh, "Fine. Let's do this." Ten ten smiled at her friends, "Thanks." "No problem," Hinata said, "Now let's gets up there and give him a show." "The next band coming to the stage is True Heart!" Risa exclaimed, the crowd cheered as Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata all walked onstage to their places. A Neon light show began when the music started.

(Paramore- Miracle)

True Heart

The music played as Ten ten stepped to the mic and began to sing. Neji who sat in the audience had hoped to talk to her after the show. He had not talked to her much lately after their argument and Hinata would not tell him anything. He wanted to apologize.

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive

So I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I

When this memory fades

I'm gonna make sure it's replaced

With chances taken, hope embraced

And have I told you...

I'm not going

Cause I've been waiting for a miracle

and I'm not leaving

I won't let you

Let you give up on a miracle

when it might save you

Neji listened to the words closely as he realized that the song was about them.

Sakura Sang second as she strummed her guitar, hoping to get Tenten's message through. However as she sang she began to feel something for herself. She came to a realization that she loved herself more than her relationships. She's been looking for the right guy in Ryuu too long and its not working. Before she stopped believing in miracles but her miracle was when she finally let him go. She sang the song to herself.

We've learned to run from anything uncomfortable

We've tied our pain below

And no one ever has to know

That inside we're broken

I tried to patch things up again

So count my tears and kill these fears

But have I told you? Have I?

I'm not going

Cause I've been waiting for a miracle

And I'm not leaving

I won't let you

Let you give up on a miracle

Cause it might save you

Hinata sang this part hoping to emphasize the point and make her cousin understand that you can not what other people see in the relationship, it's the faith that you have that the relationship work.

It's not faith if, if you use your eyes

Oh, I will get it right this time (this time)

Let's leave this all behind

Oh, I will get it right this time

It's not faith if you're using your eyes

Oh, I...

Ino wanted to make the connection and say that you cannot live invisible in the relationship. Be proud of your other; do not rely on the opinions of others.

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive

So I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I

Don't want to run from anything uncomfortable

I just want

No, I just need this pain to end right here

I'm not going

Cause I've been waiting for a miracle

And I'm not leaving

I won't let you

Let you give up on a miracle

Cause it might save you

Yeah, it might save you

Oh, it might save you

Hinata

It's not faith if

If you use your eyes

If you use your eyes

If you use your eyes

When they finished the crowd cheered as the girls looked at one another happily. Ten ten smiled at Neji as Sakura put her hand on her shoulder. He smiled back. The girls hugged each other sharing somewhat of a silent victory. "If he didn't understand that, then he is an idiot." Ino said jokingly. They all knew she was serious, but it was still funny. The four left the stage as the hosts came back on. Risa gave them thumbs up on the way. Ryuu's band walked up getting ready to get on stage, when Ryuu and Tori accidently bumped each other. "Sorry man I didn't mean to bump you." Tori said as he regained his balance. Ryuu looked him up and down and kept walking. Naruto huffed, "I don't like that guy." Kiba and lee walked up to the trio. "Where have you been?" Naruto asked. "I was on my way here but I kept getting sidetracked." He shrugged. "You were with Ino." Sasuke stated. "Yeah.""What about you?" Naruto asked lee. "I too, became sidetracked." Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. "Sakura." "Coming to the stage next is Dark Alley." Gaara announced then he and Risa exited the stage. The crowd cheered loudly as smoke began to appear on stage and Ryuu walked up to the mic and smirked.

(Thousand Foot Krutch- Step to me)

Dark Alley

The band began to play and a strong sound dominated the room then calmed when one of the band member sang.

I've been as far as you can go, I've learned a lot and now I know, you're never gonna get me on the floor again, I'm prepared to take you to the end, never gonna play your games again bring your whole team and all your friends, but I hope you're listenin.

Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me...

All

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin

inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,

you're my answer to the question why. WHY!

Tony

I'm sick of letting you control me and all the places I go, I'm never givin in to you again,

take, take another look at me and tell me what you see, all of these cats tryin to get under my skin but they can't step over me. You try to control me but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me

All

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin

inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,

you're my answer to the question why. WHY!

Ryuu

I know it's not me , take a look inside me, I'm sick of these ways, so sick of these games,

couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you, call me a freak, but I don't want to hear the words you speak, I'm takin control, just letting you know, that I won't get sucked in by you

All

I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, I'm sick of livin

inside a lie, Alright I can't count the time I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,

you're my answer to the question why, WHY!

Ryuu

Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me again, you try to control

me, but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me…

As Ryuu finished this last verse he shot a death glare to Tori and Sasuke. Everyone cheered as he took a bow and exited the stage. Ryuu walked up to the two, "Try to get in my business again." This was more to Sasuke than anything. "Is that a threat?" Sasuke smirked. "Try it again and find out." Ryuu walked away his band following behind him. Tori looked at Sasuke who still had a smirk on his face. "What happened between you and Ryuu?" "Don't even worry about that, it's in the past, but if I could make a suggestion I would advise you to sit in the audience." Tori gave him a puzzled look, "If you stay back here you are liable to get into some trouble because by the time I'm through with this performance, we are all getting suspended." Sasuke started towards the stage. Kiba laughed and Naruto shook his head. "Now for our finale act AMX!"

(Red jumpsuit Apparatus- Face Down)

AMX

When Sasuke, Lee, Naruto and Kiba all got on stage the crowd cheered but the loud cheers were soon replaced with silence as Sasuke began to speak. "Thank you, so much for your support. Now I know you came to see a Kick ass show, and we will give you one but…My band and I have a dilemma." Everyone looked up at the stage as a big white screen began to descend from the ceiling showcasing a picture of Sakura. "You all know this girl. Her name is Sakura Haruno; she's one of our best friends here. But Sakura has a big problem." The picture changed, and went to a picture of Ryuu. "This guy right here." Sasuke looked over at the wing of the stage and saw Ryuu looking at him. He smirked, "I was told to stay out of his business but I can't. It is now my problem because the girl I like is being pushed around by this Jerk." Sasuke pointed at the screen. It was a lot to take in at once for a lot of people. Sasuke had insulted Ryuu, challenged him and confessed that he liked Sakura all in one go. "Sakura, A while ago you asked me how I felt about you and Ryuu. I think you should leave him and rethink life. Maybe then you could come to me and see what it's like to have a guy really care for you." Sasuke paused as he held his guitar, "Oh and if I have embarrassed you, I apologize." He smiled.

Lee started on the drums, then Kiba and Naruto joined in on their guitars. Sasuke sang,

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror

tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Kiba

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,

say your right again

heed my lecture

Sasuke and Kiba

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

Naruto

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...

Naruto and Lee

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

its coming round again.

Sasuke and Kiba

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has. (Naruto-She has found)

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?( Naruto- Do you feel better now, Ground)

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has. (Naruto-She has found)

Naruto

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.

The crowd cheered as they stood to their feet, still shocked about the situation but happy about the performance. Gaara and Risa walked back on stage. "Wow, what a performance, we may be seeing a new couple around. Thanks for coming out and supporting our bands hope you enjoyed. Gaara and Risa walked off stage and the curtains closed as music played in the background. People began to leave. When Sasuke and his band walked off stage Tori was there waiting. "You stayed?" Naruto said shocked. "Yeah, I can't believe you did that." Tori laughed. "It had to be done." Sasuke answered. "I wasn't expecting the confession; I like how you threw that in." Kiba joked. "Shut up!" "Now that this is up in the air, you do realize you basically declared war against Ryuu." Lee said bringing everyone back. "Yeah, I know." "Lee thanks for helping the way you did, even knowing what was goin on you still stepped up and…" "No sweat. I care for Sakura too remember." He looked at Sasuke, "Treat her well man." Sasuke nodded. "Well, I'm going to face the music. Grandma Tsunade is definitely pissed about this one." Kiba sighed, "yea. Whelp see you guys later." "Where are you going?" Naruto said surprised at Kiba's aloof attitude towards the situation. "To chill with Ino until I'm caught." Tori laughed. "I think I'll go too." Lee started, "I gotta tell Gai what happened before everyone else does." "Why?" Sasuke asked. "It will sound better coming from me." He smirked. "Who knew, Lee has a sneaky side to him." Sakura walked up to the small group of guys. "Well that's my queue." Naruto said walking off. "Me too." Tori joined him; the two disappeared in the crowd. "Hey, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I just wanted to send a message." "It's okay. I was pissed at first but then I thought about it. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sasuke shrugged, "It wasn't the right time. You were too into to Ryuu to put up with me." "What do you mean?" "Well, I'm not exactly the most sensitive guy, and I don't lie. So if I would've pissed you off you would've left me ran back to him easily." Sakura didn't know how to feel hearing that. "Hey," Sasuke broke her out of her thoughts, "Yea?" "Let's go get something to eat and talk, as you can probably tell I'm gonna get in trouble for this come Monday morning. I can at least hang out with you and forget about it for a while." Sakura smiled. "Okay, but I'm warning you. I'm going to be mad for a while about what you said about me running to that jerk." "Well I'll just have to make so you won't ever have to." He smirked. Sakura smiled and wrapped her arm in his. 'This is definitely going to be a long diary entry.' She thought.

* * *

Thank you for your support I hope you like it. Songs included in the story ^^


	10. Wish 10

*Wish*

~A month after the Battle of the Bands~

There was a quiet stirring in the halls as summer break approached; Everyone was excited. Naruto, Sasuke, shikamaru and Kiba all sat at their usual table waiting for the last bell of the day to ring and wondering what the summer would bring.

"Okay so let me get this straight," Kiba said holding back laughter, "So you go to the office and Tsunade immediately gets mad. Okay, I can understand that, but if Sasuke started it then why did you get in trouble?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, "She said that I am a repeat offender and a burden on society…" Kiba laughed. "Well, what did she say to you Sasuke?" "Nothing really, but I did get stuck with extra missions during the break." "you mean WE!" naruto interrupted, "WE got stuck with extra missions...not even the fun ones the boring, go nowhere missions." naruto finished. Kiba shook his head, "Wow...I'm surprised that was it." "Yea...I guess it could've been worse considering…" "You mean considering your, absences, tardies, Kiba's destruction of school property, Your involvement in the issue with me and gaara, skipping classes and never coming back, grades and not to mention Sasuke here might've ruined Ryuu's life… I'd say you got off pretty good." Shikamaru finished as Naruto recalled the death glare Tsunade gave him. They all nodded in agreement. "Besides consider yourself lucky you don't have to be bothered with the tedious missions." Shikamaru sighed thinking about all the missions he had coming up. "You guys wanna head to Ichiraku's?" "Can't me and Ino have a date." Kiba said leaning back in his chair. "What about you teme? "Special training with Sakura." "Shikamaru?" "Temari." Naruto sighed, "It's happening." "What is?" Kiba asked glancing at the clock. " You guys have now entered the married stages of your relationships. Congratulations guys, you have all been whipped." Sasuke and Kiba laughed while Shikamaru shook his head.. "Really Naruto? Whipped?" Sasuke said laughing, "Yea you all are." "Naruto correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you supposed to talk to Hinata? what happened?" Kiba asked. "I haven't gotten to it yet." "Yea it's probably for the best...it'll be a real drag having to tell Neji…" Shikamaru stated and everyone fell silent. Shikamaru looked up at the trio…"You did realize that didn't you?" "I never thought about it." Naruto admitted but really wished that he had before he left that note on her windowsill. "You know Naruto, it's not a bad thing to be single." Kiba laughed as the bell rang.

"Okay so we are all going to meet at Ino's." Sakura announced to Hinata as she walked up to her locker. "Oh okay." Hinata said juggling books. Sakura reached out to take a few but a small note slipped out and fell onto the floor. "Hey what's this?" Hinata looked down but Sakura had already picked it up and opened it. 'Really? No privacy at all?' she thought. "Hina you're still carrying this note around?" Hinata snatched the little piece of paper. "It's important to me." she said blushing slightly. Sakura giggled, "Have any idea who wrote it?" Hinata shook her head. "No...but then again, I really don't know where to begin looking. It would be too weird to ask people." Hinata said somewhat downhearted. "That's true," Sakura paused, "You know Hina, I've been meaning to ask you. I know you've always liked Naruto but...does this letter make you want to give up on him. I mean the odds of that letter being from him is slim to none. Have you thought of any possibility that whoever wrote that letter may not be who you want?" Hinata thought for a second as Sakura continued…"Not that I want to bring you down, I'm just worried that whoever this next guy is, he might disappoint you because he's not Naruto." "I have wondered about that...I honestly don't know what I'd do once I found out who my admirer is but...I feel like I need to at least meet him and give him a chance. I've been in love with Naruto a long time now. I mean everyone knows it but him at this point and I honestly don't see him ever coming around...it makes my heart heavy…" Hinata looked down, visibly hurt by her own words. "Hina I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up…" "No, it's okay. It's just that it hurts differently from when I think it versus saying it out loud...like the intensity of the reality...it sucks." Hinata laughed a little to herself trying to laugh the oncoming tears away. Sakura looked at her best friend with worried eyes. "Don't worry Hina, if Naruto doesn't come around soon I'll knock him out for you." The two laughed together. "But seriously what should we do about this note?" The two laughed harder.

~later that night~

(At Kiba's)

Sasuke looked out the window, partly listening to the conversation between Kiba and Naruto. "So I got us a gig." Kiba and Naruto paused. "Really?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke nodded. "Who would hire us after the whole Ryuu thing?" Sasuke looked at them and gave an amused smile. "Gaara." Naruto and Kiba looked at each other knowingly. "Of course," Naruto said, "So what's the gig?" "The end of year dance. They are going with a moonlight theme." Kiba nodded somewhat impressed. "I like it." He grinned and high fived Naruto. "But...what are we gonna play?" They all looked at each other, then Kiba and Sasuke's eyes fell on Naruto. "What? I don't know either." "I don't know Naruto we could practice for a party line up and you could think of something to sing to Hinata." Kiba smirked "Yeah, We'll name the set after the party under the stars." Sasuke said agreeing with Kiba. Naruto froze, "Suddenly I feel pressured." "Come on Naruto, you can't stay silent forever! Just tell the girl you love her already." Kiba said exasperated. "I don't know what I'd want to say to her." A knock came at Kiba's door. Sasuke continued to talk to Naruto as Kiba answered the door. "Oh hey Neji what's up?" The room got quiet as Neji stepped into the house. He and Kiba dabbed each other up before looking at Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey Neji." Sasuke said giving Naruto a sarcastic smile. Naruto looked between the three, "Is...is this an INTERVENTION!?" He yelled. Neji's eyebrows lifted as Kiba burst out into laughter. "What?" Neji asked wondering why everyone was acting weird. "No Naruto it's not." Kiba said laughing harder. "Yeah it is! DON'T LIE TO ME!" "Naruto why are you so loud?" Sasuke retorted holding back another burst of laughter. "What the hell is happening right now?" Neji asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh nothing Naruto is just nervous because he doesn't want to talk to you about being in love with…" A dog toy smacked Kiba in the side of his face, "Shut up Kiba!" "Naruto you may as well tell him know. You already ruined it. That's what you get for not trusting us." Sasuke said finally catching his breath. "Yeah, go ahead and tell me Naruto." Neji said with a suspicious look on his face. "It's nothing Neji really… seriously." Neji squinted his eyes at Naruto with a glare. "Naruto…you'd better tell me it's not what I think it is." "Look Neji you already put it together. Yes, it's exactly what you think. I like her okay. I wasn't ready to tell you but I'm willing to do whatever I need to to win her heart okay." The three fell silent and looked at Neji. Neji's eye twitched and slowly filled with rage, suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed Naruto's neck. "Woah! Wait Neji!" Kiba said trying to pry Neji's hand off Naruto's neck. "Naruto you'd better stay away from TenTen! Or, I swear I'll…" "What? No! Neji it's not Tenten...It's not… TenTen!" Sasuke cleared up finally pulling Neji off of Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL NEJI, I WAS TALKING ABOUT HINATA!" Naruto coughed. Neji stopped struggling and relaxed. "Well dang Naruto why didn't you just say that? I thought you were trying to fight me for TenTen." "No you nerd!" Naruto said catching his breath. Everyone fell silent and looked at one another before laughing at each other's expressions. "Damn dude I'm sorry." Neji said slowing his laughter finally. "It's cool, I get it." "It was actually for the best honestly. You were so mad about TenTen that the relief from knowing you don't want her softens the Hinata blow." Kiba said getting a few last chuckles. "I told you to just be straight about it Naruto." Sasuke said, "I thought I was gonna have to hit you with a damn chidori to pry you off." Sasuke said shaking his head. "Naruto It's okay that you like Hinata. I mean, if you hurt her I'm going to kill every pressure point in your body and cause major damage to your insides but if she likes you then it's cool." Everyone just looked at Neji, "Yeah that's fair." Kiba said, as Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto just shook his head, "You all secretly hate me."

~The Dance~

The ceiling was covered in glittering stars and a moon hung down from the ceiling. It glowed somehow. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and TenTen walked in all wearing beautiful dresses. All four excited to be there. TenTen left soon after they got there to be with Neji. "They are so cute." Ino smiled others smiled in agreement. "So...Hinata about that dream guy who left that letter." Sakura dropped her head," Ino.." "You told her?" Hinata asked sarcastically. "Sorry." Sakura said giving Ino a look. Hinata giggled. "What about him." "You think you'll find him here? He may come up and ask you to dance." Hinata looked over at the stage, she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba getting ready to go on stage. She sighed, "Yeah…" "You know you wouldn't be judged if you told the guy no." Ino said noticing her gaze at Naruto. "Besides, who waits damn near a year to finally talk to you?"

Naruto sneezed. "Teme! Cover your damned mouth!" Sasuke snapped. "Are you getting sick?" "I couldn't help it, it come out of nowhere. I think someone's talking about me." Kiba laughed as Naruto looked around and spotted Hinata, talking to Sakura and Ino. She was smiling. Sasuke and Kiba looked on trying to see what caught Naruto's attention. "Tonight's the night bro." Kiba said patting Naruto's back. "What if...I'm not who she wants? What if I confess and she says no? What do I do with that?" Kiba considered this a moment and Sasuke cut in, "No, don't start that. I refuse to let all that damn practice be ruined. You know how long it's been since I played the keys? If she says no, you better try again." Sasuke smirked. "He's right, treat it like a battle. If you keep trying, you'll eventually where her down to where she has no choice but to say yeah out of pure agitation." Naruto punched Kiba in the arm and he laughed. "You guys suck!" Naruto laughed feeling better.

Gaara and Risa took the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for being with us tonight. We have a lot to celebrate this year. Right Gaara?" Risa gave Gaara a pleading stare. He smirked and she sighed inwardly 'Here we go' She thought. "That is actually something I can agree with Risa." Risa's head snapped up and the room fell into an eerie silence. "This year was...eventful to say the very least. We fought, laughed, some of you cried, some relationships were severed while others were built, a stage was set on fire and we even lost a desk." Everyone looked at John and Kiba who glared at one another. "I don't think I have ever seen Tsunade-sensei angrier with another group of people than those whom I represent, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I gotta say I am proud to be your student body president. Even though I know that later in life some of you may end up in jail." Gaara smirked. The crowd laughed and applauded. Risa shook her head, "Well said Gaara. Now without further ado let's bring to the stage our live entertainment tonight, AMX!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba all walked onto the stage and go into their positions to start the music. They played through their set for a while before Naruto made an announcement.

"Alright everyone we are going to slow things down again for our final song. Truthfully this next song is for a girl I fell in love with." Hinata looked up mortified. Sakuras eyes widened and hushed voices filled the room. She looked at Hinata whose eyes were glued to the stage.

"I honestly should've told her a long time ago but I whenever it came time to, I'd think of a reason not to. I hope that I can finally reach her tonight with just this song, my words… so...to that beautiful girl out there waiting for my answer, I told you once, that I love your smile, your voice, and your personality. "

Hinata's breath caught in her throat and she let out a soft gasp and her eyes started to tear up and a smile swept slowly across her features. Her face lit up. "Sakura…." Sakura put her head in disbelief and smiled. "Sakura that's my note!"

"I saw all of that when i saw you perform that night...I finally saw the true you and now I can truly say...I am totally in love with you." Naruto looked out into the crowd and found Hinata. "I told you that you'd know me someday soon. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

Sasuke softly played the keyboard and Naruto started to sing.

I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were that someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

People paired up and started to dance, but Hinata walked up slowly to the stage smiling. Sakura stood by her side, looking dreamily at Sasuke. Ino appeared next to her, and the two closed their eyes and listened deeply to the music but Hinata continued to smile, looking at the blond boy of her dreams longingly. Naruto took the mic off it's stand and walked downstage reaching out for Hinata's hand and just held it as he sang to her with his voice and with his heart. He sang her a love letter, reading out all of the feelings he'd been holding inside hoping she'd accept him.

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

Sasuke kept the melody going as Kiba kept the back up vocals for naruto. And they slowly ended the song. Everyone cheered and clapped, sending words of encouragement for a job well done to the guys. Kiba went over to Ino and hugged her whispering sweet somethings to her as she giggled. Sasuke jumped down from the stage and took Sakura his arms telling her how lovely she was.

Slow music filled the room now that the live entertainment was over. Naruto pulled Hinata up onto the stage and held her close finally able to hold the girl he's been thinking of for months. The confident, beautiful girl he saw singing as he sat under the stars, similar to the ones in the room. It was fitting. She looked into his eyes, then she blushed. "You know Naruto it's cruel to keep someone waiting. I had no Idea you were the one who left this note." Naruto smiled and looked away embarrassed, "I know, I'm sorry. It was hard finding the right time to tell you. I wasn't who you expected right?" Hinata smiled, "You are exactly who I hoped it would be." Naruto smiled brightly and leaned in to finally kiss his girl.

* * *

This is the final part of wish. The music used was Perfect by Ed Sheeran but the version I used was a cover from a YouTuber named Leroy Sanchez. His voice matched how soulful I wanted Naruto to sound and he did a beautiful job. I do not own any of these characters save a few OC's that appear. Thank you all for your support!


End file.
